crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Get the Gobbo's Sandwich!
Get the Gobbo's Sandwich! is the fifth level of Sailor Village in Croc 2. Items Required * Green Gummi * Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough Head up and left towards the first Devil Dantini, and jump or move to the side as he fires at you, then tail swipe to kill him. Find the start of the overhead grate, and jump up underneath it to grab on. Climb along the grate collecting the crystals, then jump down on the other side after the second Devil Dantini fires (he can't fire upwards at you while you're on the grate), then run in and kill him while he recharges. Head up the wooden walkway on the right, and go straight into the cave ahead (rather than turning right when the path splits). Jump onto the Vine-Covered Rock Wall and climb upwards. Break open the Smash Box and jump up to grab the Balloon. On the ground, your Spring-Boot-wearing Gobbo friend will hint to you that you need to throw him to the distant platform. Find him in your inventory and use him to collect the GREEN CRYSTAL here. All Coloured Crystals in this stage must be collected in this manner. If you're at a location where you can't use your Gobbo friend, his icon will be crossed out with an 'X' in your inventory. Climb up the Vine-Covered Wall behind you, back up towards the Balloon, then jump down on the other side and return through the cave. Take the side branch on the wooden walkway now. Head down to the Smash Box, which you will naturally stomp open, then start to cross the bridge. Make the first jump, then wait for the Devil Dantini to fire on you. Jump over his shot, then kill him. Climb up the next Vine Wall. Half-way down the next bridge, notice the yellow Balloon underneath you to the left, and the sandy platform directly below you. Carefully step off the edge of the bridge here to land on the platform, where you find a Clockwork Gobbo Point. Pull one out of your inventory and get to work! Move along the walkway, carefully negotiating the three 180-degree turns. Provided that you don't fall enough, you'll easily have enough momentum to reach the Heart at the end. Use the Balloon to return to the start of the bridge. You'll have to jump slightly out over the Slimy Water to grab its string. Go all the way down the bridge this time, and enter the cave. There's a Checkpoint Gong in the corner to your right, so use it. There's no good reason not to. Jump up to hang from the grate over the Lava, and swing along on the right side to collect the crystals. At the end, move to hang underneath the round section of grate, then wait there as it carries you up to the next level. Turn around and swing along the right side here to get more crystals. Repeat to go up one more level, and collect the crystals hanging there. Note that there is a Heart on the top of the grate, meaning that there must be some way up there. Press X to drop from the current grate to the top of the one below, then wait for the lift to return to this level at one end and step onto it. Ride it up to the top of the highest grate. But before you move up to the Heart, look to your left; you'll see the VIOLET CRYSTAL on a distant platform. Use your Spring-Boot Gobbo to collect it, while standing on the nearest corner of the non-moving grate section. Now walk across to the Heart and stop on top of the next round grate section, and ride it horizontally towards the exit. Jump down and head back outside. Break open the Smash Box on the right to collect some more crystals, then walk up to the end of the log. Stay on the ground until one of the Devil Dantini's shots passes over you, then jump onto the log, run up and kill him. Follow the path to the next clearing. Rather than taking on the Devil Dantini on the bridge there, turn left and circle the pit across solid land. Smash open the crate, then head into the next cavern. Smash the Platform Crate in the corner to generate crumbling platforms leading up and over the Lava. Jump up each of these, and across the breakable boxes on either side to reach solid ground once more. Smash the crystal crate, then use the Spring-Boot Gobbo to reach the BLUE CRYSTAL directly ahead. Strike the checkpoint gong and smash the other crystal crate, avoiding falling directly into a shot by the Firing Dantini. Jump to the Dantini and tail swipe him as you land, then hop over the rest of the way and enter the cave on the left. You are now above the previous outdoor area. Cross the wooden bridge, stopping at the corner to use your Spring-Boot Gobbo to reach the YELLOW GEM. Jump across the crumbling platform at the end and enter the upper cavern. Jump up to hang from the grate overhead, and swing forward to the middle of the crossroads. You'll notice a crystal crate on top of the grate here. To reach it, you can do a triple jump (press and hold X again while starting to stomp) to the upper surface of the grate from any point on land, or do a regular jump from on top of the cage on the left before you collect the key. Smash open that crate, then return to your under-hanging ways. Collect the Gold Key in the area straight ahead from the room entrance, then go back to the middle of the crossroads under the grate and head to the side with the cage. Open it with the Gold Key and stomp open the platform crate inside, then cross under the grate to the opposite side. You might surmise that you could move more easily on top of the grate, but there are gems to collect along each of the four arms underneath. Press X to drop onto the first platform (created when you smashed open the crate on the other side) from the tip of the grate, then jump over the platforms and go back outside. Use a Green Gummi at the Gummi Placeholder to reach the ledge behind you with a Heart and the Smash Box containing this stage's final crystals. Jump back to the ground and climb up the Vine Wall on the opposite side of the clearing. You'll find the Evil Crow, who won't attack you, but who will cause you damage if you touch it carelessly. Kill it with any attack. Before you leave this stage, however, there's still one matter to attend to. Go to the edge of the vine wall and use the Spring-Boot Gobbo to reach the RED CRYSTAL, then jump back to the ground below to find the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb. Turn around and climb up the Vine Wall. Turn around at the top and jump across the two platforms to reach the Golden Gobbo Statue on the opposite side. Climb back up the final Vine Wall, and strike the Exit Gong to finish, after collecting the Heart behind it if you need one. Crystal Locations * Green: Take the exit straight ahead on the wooden walkway from the starting area. Climb over the Vine Wall and use the Spring-Boot Gobbo down the other side. * Violet: On the series of Hanging Grates, drop down to the top of one of them, then use the lift to reach the uppermost one and use the Spring-Boot Gobbo to reach the crystal in a corner. * Blue: After jumping up the series of crumbling platforms over the Lava Lake, use the Spring-Boot Gobbo past the crystal crate. * Yellow: On the wooden bridge crossing over another bridge outside, use the Spring-Boot Gobbo where the bridge turns. * Red: After climbing the Vine Wall to the Crow, turn around and use the Spring-Boot Gobbo on the right side. Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Sailor Village Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Jungle Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels